The Titans
by A. Nutter
Summary: Voldemort is at his wit's end about how to kill Harry Potter, so he casts a spell. Downside? Five Hogwarts students are now the Hogwarts Titans!
1. Prologue

**_The Titans_**

**__**

**_A/N_** – Well HELLO! How beith everyone!?

Yeah, erm… hi. Coughs Well. How do I start?

How about… with a **_Full Summary_**? Voldemort is at his wits end about how to kill Harry Potter, so he casts a spell. Downside? Well, five Hogwarts students are now the Hogwarts Titans!

But, there's a twist. It isn't just Harry Potter being pursued by the titans. It's Draco Malfoy as well. How will Virginia Weasley cope with everything she touches turning to ice?

And how will Draco melt her icy heart, before his is frozen too?

This is my second Harry Potter fic on here. I hope you all enjoy it, and with no further gilding the lily, and with no more ado, I give you… chapter… one!

**_Prologue_** – Best Idea I've Had In Ages

"Wormtail!" A snake-faced man shouted into the still, silent room. Shortly after his wail, an aged, balding, short man entered the dining room.

"Y-yes, M-master?" The bald one, often known as Wormtail asked.

"I need a new plan. Harry Potter keeps spoiling mine." Snake-face said sulkily, sounding for all the world like a child that's had their favourite toy taken away.

"Wh-what should _I_ do, M-master?"

"Help me think of a plan, rat! What should I do?" Snake-Face half-commanded, half-asked.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Around them, a snake coiled and un-coiled. Snakes seemed to be a theme in this… _unconventional_ family.

"I remember James talking-" Wormtail started.

"Do not utter that name in my house!" Snake-Face shouted, red eyes blazing like the fire in front of him.

"Erm… s-sorry, M-master. I re-remember h-hearing about a- a spell, a while ago."

"Well?" Snake-Face asked when Baldy stopped. "Are you going to carry on, or do I have to wait another bloody millennia?"

"S-sorry, M-master. It's called the Titanius spell. It turns people into the five titans."

"Yes…? And how does that help me?"

"Well, you cast a spell upon five Hogwarts students, and because they have been transformed into the titans, they will do your every bidding."

"Is there any counter-curse?" Snake-Face looked as interested as his ugly features could twist into.

"No. The students just have to find the thing they were missing. Which, for the students I have in mind, will be beyond their grasp."

Excitement lit up the small, beady eyes. "Master, what do you think?"

Baldy was like a puppy, begging for approval for his 'Master'.

The room fell silent again. Fire flickered, the wind howled outside the window, the mirror above the fireplace smashed and the snake on the floor hissed.

"What do I _think_?" Snake-Face hissed, in sync with the snake on the floor. "I think…"

Baldy's head drooped.

"I think… it's the best idea I've had in ages."

**A/N** – Well. There you go. The Prologue to The Titans! 

Please tell me exactly what you think of it, even if it's that you hate it. I'm in dire need of an… an _agent_, shall we say. I need a funny person to help me with the comedy, since I'm not a comedienne at all. All applicants considered, please get in touch! My email is on my profile.

Yes. Please Review, and I hope to be back tomorrow, or at the very least Wednesday with Chapter One.

**__**

**_JB-LIRIMAER. _**

**_P.S._** By the way, can anyone tell me how to get glitter glue out of my hair and off my clothes and hands?


	2. Changes Beginning

**_A/N_** – Well, HELLO! Thank you to duckiez143 and Qoheleth. Caity, cheers for the advice, worked wonders. But the clothes… yeah. You're right; I am screwed. My Mum's gonna kill me. Qoheleth, thanks for the correction. I thought that was right.

See, this is why I need a beta!

Still looking for that comedy Muse, by the way. Also still looking for love, but that's another story entirely.

No one noticed my little quote in the Prologue run up! But hey, at least I intrigued. Lol.

Here we go! "Hold on to your hats boys, it's gonna be a bumpy night!"

**_Chapter One_** – _**Changes Beginning**_

Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry glared down at the letter in his hand.

Events have been set in motion that you must do your best to help along.

"What did the Dark Lord mean by that?" He wondered aloud.

Worry not about what I mean, you shall find out soon enough.

**'Great.'**

Sixth year Virginia Weasley stormed down the corridors of Hogwarts, muttering all the way. "Bloody male, who does he think he is to tell me who to go out with?"

She'd had an argument with her brother a few minutes previously.

"He's not right for you, Gin, why don't you go out with someone else? How about Harry, I know you've had a crush on him for ages!"

Harry, understandably, looked shocked. The small amount of emotion from an otherwise emotionless mask spurred Ginny to say, _"Oh, get over yourself, Ron! I'm a big girl now; I can make my own decisions! Just GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"_

And at that, she'd stormed out of his cosy little _rendezvous_ with Harry and Hermione. **'Honestly, those three are together so much, one would almost think there's something going between the three of them!'** She'd been storming ever since.

"Get out of my way." She snarled at some Slytherin first years. They moved, but not before another student had the chance to shout at her. "Well well, Weasley, finally grown out of your shell?"

She would recognise that voice anywhere. "Move your obnoxious self out of my sight, Malfoy, before I decide to attack it."

"Well, that's not very becoming for a prefect to say, is it?" He smirked. "And it's not very becoming for a student to insult their Head-Boy, is it? 10 points from Gryfinndor."

"Oh, go get shagged, Malfoy. I'm not-" Suddenly, Ginny fell to the hard stone floor of the dungeons, screaming.

"Weasley? Get up."

She carried on screaming, as if thousands of red-hot needles were piercing her skin.

Malfoy sighed, and grabbed her arm. He yelled and snatched his hand away almost immediately.

"Malfoy, what did you do now." Blaise Zabini said, arriving behind the first years.

"Nothing, we were exchanging insults, and she fell to the floor screaming."

"Kids, clear off." Blaise instructed the younger Slytherins, shooing them away. "Now, Malfoy, we have to get her to the Hospital wing. It wouldn't be very proper for the Head-Boy to leave a student alone and in pain, would it?"

Malfoy cradled his hand. "You can try, but I'm not touching her! Her skin is like _ice_!"

"Draco, dearest… are you a wizard or a Muggle?"

Malfoy looked at Zabini, non-plussed.

Zabini sighed. "Use a levitating charm!" He shouted.

"Oh, right!"

He pointed his wand, swished and flicked like he had been taught in his first year, and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _

_What am I going to do when she wakes up?_

**_A/N_** – Well. That seems a good place to leave it.

During the scene where Ginny is arguing with Ron and storming, hows about you listen to Trapt's Headstrong? Really adds to the whole effect.

Yeah, erm… thank you for reading, and please review!

JB-LIRIMAER 

**_P.S._** - Yeah, erm… how do I get nail varnish remover out of my eyes? It's really starting to kill.


End file.
